1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an illuminating apparatus with reduced glare.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Light emitting device (LED) is a semiconductor device that produces light of various colors by forming a light emitting source through a P-N junction of compound semiconductors. Recently, a blue LED and an ultraviolet LED formed using a nitride exhibiting superior physical and chemical characteristics have been introduced. Also, as a white light or other monochromatic light is created using a blue or ultraviolet LED and a fluorescent material, an application range of a LED increases.
The LED has long life span, may be made compact and light, and may be driven at a low voltage due to its strong directivity of light. Also, the LED is strong against shocks and vibrations, does not need preheat time and complicated driving process, and may be packaged in a variety of forms, and thus, the LED may be used for many purposes.
The LED is widely used as a general light source for illumination and an interest in comfort of illumination has increased. Factors affecting the comfort of illumination may include an illumination method, a type of a light source, intensity of illumination, brightness of a light source, and peripheral. The comfort of illumination is evaluated by a process of checking existence of glare based on the factors. Although it is difficult to quantify an amount of discomfort glare of various illuminating systems sensed by a human being, there are continuously been a demand to quantify discomfort glare to be used as a ground for objective determination. Recently, a unified glare rating (UGR) system suggested by the International Commission on Illumination (CIE) is used.